fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Peter Pannenkoek
We weten allemaal dat Peter Pan kan vliegen, met elfjes praat en vecht tegen de wrede Kapitein Haak. Maar wist je dat hij ooit eens een pannenkoek is geweest?... Peter Pannenkoek Dit grappige verhaal start allemaal op een mooie, zonnige ochtend in Nooitgedachtland. Het was toen Kapitein Haak weer eens hopeloos te laat wakker werd (omdat de krokodil zijn wekker had ingeslikt), dat de crew van zijn schip heel erge honger had. Vooral Vetje voelde hoe zijn maag smeekte om wat eten. Maar hij wist wel beter dan de gevreesde Haak te storen in zijn ochtendrust, ook al was die dan zijn meester. Plots klonk vanuit de kapiteinshut een heel luid "VETJE!!!" Meteen spurtte het dikke mannetje naar de hut toe om zijn kapitein in de gebruikelijke witte badjas met hartjes aan te treffen. 'Pan...' zei Haak slaperig. 'Ik wil Pan...' Hij gaapte luid. Vetje knikte. 'Ik snap het al. U wilt achter Peter Pan aangaan. Maar zouden we niet beter eerst even eten!' Waarop Haaks gezicht zo rood werd als een kwade Donald Duck in een strip. 'Nee! Ik wil pan-pannenkoek!' En meteen haastte Vetje zich naar het dek, waar de rest van de crew hem stond op te wachten. 'En wanneer eten we?' werd er gevraagd. 'Geen ontbijt vandaag', vertelde Vetje spijtig. 'De kapitein wilt dat we Peter Pan in een pannenkoek veranderen!' Verbaasde blikken over en weer. Doodse stilte. Enkel de papegaai kraste nog wat "Polly not want a cracker". 'Hoe krijgen we dat in vredesnaam voor elkaar?' werd er uiteindelijk gevraagd. 'Nou', zei Vetje, 'eerst moeten we Peter Pan vinden en hem ervan overtuigen dat hij zichzelf in een pannenkoek verandert.' En ze gingen op weg. Eenmaal op het eiland zochten ze naar iemand die hen de weg naar Peter Pan kon wijzen. Eerst kwamen ze de Verloren Jongen in het stinkdierpak tegen, maar daar liepen ze snel van weg. Dan botsten ze op de Tik Tak Krokodil. Die wist wel waar Peter was, maar wilde in ruil heel graag Kapitein Haak opeten, dus moesten de piraten weer verder. Toen ontmoetten ze Tinkerbel. Zij wist waar Peter was, maar wou het niet zeggen. 'En wat als ik je eens vertelde dat Peter de laatste tijd met Wendy rondhangt?' vroeg Vetje, waarop Tinkerbel uit jaloezie meteen vertelde waar Peter was. Niet veel later vonden de piraten Peter Pan terwijl hij aardappelen zat te schillen. Toen hij hen zag, begon hij meteen te schuddebuiken van het lachen. En hij liet een scheet. Nogal rood aangelopen (maar niet zo rood als Donald Duck) liep Vetje naar voren. 'Zeg eens, Peter, kun jij je eigenlijk in een gevaarlijk dier veranderen?' En Peter veranderde meteen in een brullende leeuw. 'Geweldig', applaudisseerde Vetje. 'Maar kun je ook in een ongevaarlijk dier veranderen?' En Peter veranderde in een puppy. 'Nou, zeg', zei een andere piraat nu, 'hij kan alleen maar in dieren veranderen. Hij kan niet eens de gedaante van iets eetbaars aannemen. Een pannenkoek of zo. Kom nou toch!' Verontwaardigd veranderde Peter zichzelf meteen in een pannenkoek. Tevreden nam Vetje het gebak mee. Even later zat Kapitein Haak aan de ontbijttafel verlekkerd naar een dampende pannenkoek met stroop te kijken. 'Dat wordt smullen', grijnsde hij. En hij wilde met zijn mee beginnen snijden, toen de pannenkoek opeens verdween en Peter Pan in de plaats verscheen. 'Jij!' brulde Haak woedend. 'Is het nog niet erg genoeg dat je iedereen wijsmaakt dat je mijn hand eraf gehakt heb, terwijl ik hem verloren ben in een gevecht met Kapitein Zwartbaard? Nou verander je ook nog eens in mijn ontbijt!' Peter Pan glimlachte en vloog een paar keer in het rond. 'Dat was allemaal een groot misverstand', zei hij vrolijk. 'Laten we voor deze ochtend een wapenstilstand houden. Als je dat doet, geef ik je alle pannenkoeken met stroop die je op kunt.' Nogal nukkig ging Haak weer zitten. 'Nou ja, voor deze ene ochtend dan', bromde hij. Haak heeft nog dagenlang buikpijn gehad van al die pannenkoeken, kan ik je wel zeggen. Maar het was wel de enige keer dat Peter Pannenkoek, sorry, Pan, en Kapitein Haak ophielden met dat idiote piraten-gedoe. Het zijn allebei grote kinderen, als je het mij vraagt. Einde Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Sprookjes van Vederklauw Categorie:Humor